


Accidental Coincidence

by TheProfessionalShooshPapper



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfessionalShooshPapper/pseuds/TheProfessionalShooshPapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro and Sanji come to a realization all because of an accidental coincidence. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like they are majorly out of character... (Finished.)

**Flashback**

"Zoro? What do you think will happen in the future?"

"Well… After I become the world's greatest swordsman… I'd want to meet a beautiful blonde… who can cook for me every day… We'd live together… Probably accomplish something great…"

"Oh, wow! That sounds amazing! It seems like you've got your whole future planned out."

"… Not really… It's just what I'm hoping for and what I'll aim for…"

**End Flashback**

"Oi! Zoro! You alright? You look a little sea sick," the blonde chef paused in mid rant.

"Huh?"

The green haired swordsman was snapped away from his thoughts. Unfortunately, he had been blushing the whole time, he didn't even know why.

"Er…Um… I'm fine. Uh, I'm gonna go get some fresh air," he mumbled, quickly jumping off the kitchen counter. Before Sanji could get a chance to ask any more questions, he was out the door.

Once he was outside, he leaned back against the door. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

Dammit. Why the fuck was I blushing?

"Zoro?"

Once again, the swordsman was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Shit! What happened? Why are you bleeding?" Chopper screeched.

Zoro looked down at his clenched fists. They were, of course, bleeding. He flexed his hands staring at them in wonder.

Running was heard coming from behind the door he was leaning on. Zoro got prepared to lean away from it. But he was too slow and the door was ripped open, forcing him to try to catch his balance. Falling backwards clumsily, he tried reaching behind himself to try and break the fall. His attempt failed and he slammed his head against the hardwood flooring with a cracking 'THUD'. Head bouncing off the floor on impact, he glued his eyes shut, letting a gasp of pain escape his chest. His hands immediately flew to his now throbbing head, forgetting about the blood on them and accidently wiping it in his hair. Chopper stared on in sheer horror.

"Fuck!" he groaned in annoyance.

"Idiot! Why would lean against a door that opened in the opposite direction? What did you do to your hands? The hell's wrong with you today? Stupid Marimo!" the fiery chef yelled angrily, although his expression was anything but.

"Gah. Shut the hell up," he sighed, "Fucking head hurts…"

Zoro was caught off guard by Sanji grabbing his wrists and pulling him off the floor.

"Can you walk?"

To say the least, Zoro was paralyzed by Sanji's sudden change in character. For as long as he can remember, the chef had always been hostile toward him. Staring in awe at the blonde in front of him, he couldn't come up with an answer to the simple question he had asked. The room was spinning and he could feel himself swaying on his feet. He felt the gravity pulling down on him and immediately clutched at Sanji's shoulders.

"Oi, Sanji. Help him get down to the exam room. I need to bandage his hands and take care of his head." Chopper informed, "I'm going to run ahead of you. Please hurry!"

Sanji nodded, watching Chopper run from the room, closing the door behind him.

"Zoro," the blonde whispered into the swordsman's ear, "Let's get you downstairs."

It was at that moment that Zoro realized he was clinging to Sanji, almost hugging him. Blushing madly, he jumped back. If it weren't for Sanji's quick reflexes, he would have fallen on his ass. They stood staring at each other awkwardly as Sanji held Zoro's upper arm. Zoro noticed the blood stains from his hands on Sanji's orange shirt.

"Why?"

Sanji looked taken aback. "What?"

"I said, Why!" Zoro growled.

"Why what?"

"Why the sudden drastic change in character? Why should you care if I'm bleeding? Why didn't you continue yelling at me for being a 'stupid Marimo'? You're asking me what's wrong with me! What the hell's wrong with you?" he was practically screaming in rage.

Sanji looked at him, almost seeming scared.

"Zoro… Calm down…You're hands are going-"

"No! Don't tell me to calm down! I will not calm down! Don't tell me what to do!"

"Z-Zoro!"

At this point, Sanji's eyes were about as big as Luffy's would be if he saw something shiny.

"And what's with that expression!" Zoro continued screaming at the top of his lungs.

"You're eyes… they're bleeding!" Sanji gasped.

"Wha-?"

Zoro's hand flew up to his cheek where he felt a warm liquid pouring from his eye. He quickly pulled his hand away, examining the fresh blood on the tips of his fingers. He blinked. Only afterwards did he realize that was a bad idea. The blood pouring from his eyes smeared over his eye, temporarily blinding him. He grabbed at the closest thing to him, Sanji.

"We need to get you downstairs. Now," Sanji strained.

Zoro felt an arm slide around him and rest on his waist. His face felt hot and his head pounded even harder.

"Fucking hell," he groaned.

Sanji tugged him urgently out the door, dragging him down the stairs.

Zoro heard Nami gasp a few feet away. She started taking a step over towards them, but stopped dead in her tracks as Sanji tightened his grip on Zoro's waist. Sanji ushered Zoro over to the exam room where Chopper was waiting impatiently.

"What took you so… Sit him down! Quickly!" Chopper ordered grabbing huge handfuls of bandages, gauze, and other medical supplies.

Zoro was led over to a bed and Sanji sat down next to him. They were all silent as Chopper hurriedly cleaned the blood off Zoro's hands and face and out of his hair.

"Here, Sanji. Put some of this on his hands to clean the blood off them, and then bandage them. After that, make sure it's all out of his hair. And just keep wiping his face clean with that towel. I'm going to go set up some things."

After Chopper ran off, Sanji timidly picked up the brown bottle that was handed to him and some cotton swabs.

"This will sting a little," he warned.

Zoro grit his teeth, preparing himself as Sanji tenderly took his hands.

"Why are you shaking?" Zoro wondered aloud.

The blonde harshly rubbed the cuts on Zoro's palm, earning a hiss from the swordsman.

"Fuck! I was just asking a question."

Sanji's cheeks were pink and he seemed to be concentrating on cleaning Zoro's hands. The swordsman couldn't help but stare at the blonde sitting next to him.

"Just shut up," the chef grumbled, giving another harsh rub to Zoro's palm.

"Shit! Easy! That hurts, damn Ero Cook!" he hissed.

Sanji looked up at his face, promptly grabbing the towel and gently rubbing away the blood on his cheek. The blonde's blush deepened. He snatched the bandages and gently wrapped Zoro's hands. When he was finished he held Zoro's bandaged hands and stared at them.

The green haired man cleared his throat, causing the chef to look up once again. Sanji looked suddenly determined as he let go of Zoro's hands, grabbed the towel, and held one side of his face. Sanji rubbed the towel in soft circles on Zoro's cheek and inched closer to his face.

"Oi. Sanji. What are you-"

He was cut off by Sanji's lips meeting his own. It was as if nothing mattered anymore. His bandaged hands wrapped around Sanji's waist, pulling him closer. The blonde opened his mouth, allowing him access. The swordsman took the invitation; not hesitating to explore the chef's smokey tongue. For a split second, the thought of what he might taste like crossed his mind, but it was gone as soon as the blonde fought for dominance. Reluctantly, Zoro permit the chef to take control. Sanji laced his fingers into Zoro's hair and around his neck, deepening the kiss. After a few more seconds, they pulled away, breathing heavily.

Looking up to the doorway, Zoro pushed Sanji away quickly. Chopper was staring at them, jaw hitting the floor, eyes popping out of his little skull. Zoro cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly, blushing a deep red.

"Um… It's not what it looks like… Er… Look! My hands are fixed!"

An awkward silence fell over the three of them. Chopper silently walked over to Zoro and Sanji, standing a foot from the bed.

"We are going to pretend this never happened. I never saw any of that," the reindeer said darkly.

Sanji nodded, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"Now, Zoro. Lay down. Sanji, get up and sit over there. I'm going to stick these on your chest and head; they will monitor your heart rate, pulse, brain waves, and emotions, etcetera, etcetera. This will take about an hour, maybe two."

Sanji got up and sat on the bed on the opposite side of the room. As the reindeer stuck little needles into the swordsman's chest and head he lay as still as possible, slightly wincing occasionally at the sharp pricks. Once Chopper had successfully put all the needles in, he turned on a machine to his right, at the head of Zoro's bed. It beeped along with the swordsman's pulse, clicking every so often. There was a tv screen that lit up with lots of different colors. The most noticeable color was a bright purple. It covered more than half the screen.

"Is all that purple a good thing?" Sanji voiced Zoro's thoughts worriedly.

The reindeer was silent, studying the tv and the beeping machine.

"We need to wait for an hour and check the machines then. Otherwise the reading could be false," he stated flatly, "We should let Zoro sleep for an hour and come back later… Zoro, would you like a sedative? Or do you think you can sleep on your own?"

"I can sleep on my own, thanks," he growled, rolling onto his side.

"Ok. Sanji, come with me. He needs his rest."

It wasn't long before Zoro was swept into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Zoro awoke to Sanji shaking him gently. The blonde's hair was caught in the sun and shimmered like gold. There was a relieved expression plastered to his face. The swordsman sat up, yawning and stretching, content with his nap.

"Hey there, sunshine," he smirked sleepily.

Sanji smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

Zoro nodded groggily. The beeps from the machine finally registered in his ears. Glancing around, he spotted Chopper examining the tv again. The purple had turned into a fluorescent orange that flooded a good 75% of the screen.

"I'm guessing, since nobody is freaking out, that purple is bad and orange is good?" he assumed.

The reindeer turned to him, "Well, orange is better than purple. But it's still bad… You have a concussion. You must have fallen pretty hard. Which would explain why blood was coming from your eyes. When you hit your head, your brain swelled, and apparently you had some bleeding somewhere. Because your brain swelled, the blood had nowhere to go except out. So, it came out your eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if you have some blood in your ears and nose too. But we probably won't find out for a couple days. There isn't much to worry about. You just need your rest. No drastic movements. But I don't think that'll be too hard for you. I will have to give you some pills for your headaches and to suppress the swelling. You have to take them twice a day, for the next three weeks. And while you're here, I can change your bandages once a day. Understood?"

Only about half of Chopper's medical blabber was absorbed into Zoro's thought process. He nodded politely, just to humor him.

Chopper left Sanji and Zoro alone again when he went to go grab something else. Sanji stole a glance at the swordsman; his usual stuck-up attitude was back in place.

"What are you lookin' at?" Zoro grumbled.

"Don't start with me," the blonde growled, "I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you for the next three weeks."

Zoro chuckled at a thought he had.

How ironic. It's funny, how on that day I had said, "…I'd want to meet a beautiful blonde… who can cook for me every day… We'd live together… Probably accomplish something great…" And now I'm stuck in this situation… But I never said it had to be an attractive blonde woman…

"What's so funny?" Sanji demanded.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?" the chef sounded annoyed.

"Nothing."

Zoro smirked and quickly kissed Sanji's checked. This resulted in a deep flush to the chef's cheeks. The swordsman chuckled to himself and hopped off the bed. He walked over to the door and turned to Sanji, winking before he walked outside. Zoro could hear Sanji shout at him angrily through the door. Smiling, the swordsman walked upstairs into the kitchen, and sat on the counter, waiting for his beautiful blonde cook.

What an accidental coincidence.


End file.
